Fifty Shades of Benson
by UnbrokenBarista
Summary: She has a dark secret, living a double life for years, putting her job on the line. Will one man gain her trust enough to flip her switch? AU; Eventual Bensidy pairing
1. Getting In

**A/N: Before we get started, I'd like to thank my amazing beta, Liv Cassidy! Now, there is a lot of BDSM lingo in this fic, just s we're clear a Domme is also known as a Dominatrix, a female Dominant, which you will noticed is always classified. sub stands for submissive, whish is always a lower case "s". A "munch" is a party for people in the lifestyle. A "Mommy" would be a female Dominant whose submissive is a "baby boy", which dips into age play, and can even get into incest and that's not something I consider kosher. If you have any more questions just let me know! So here it is... 50 Shades of Benson...**

* * *

Olivia Benson was the last person many people would think of when they thought of the BDSM lifestyle. She never expected to be interested in this. She never expected to be aroused by what she thought went on in what she assumed were dungeons. She was a sex crimes detective for God's sake, she was supposed to lock up the Masters who treated their slaves like shit, with no regard for human life.

But here she was, looking in her bathroom mirror as she put on her fish net thigh highs, her leather bustier, her leather cuffs and her knee high, black leather six inch boots. She flipped her head upside down and put her hair in a ponytail on the very top of her head, using gel and hairspray to make sure it was tight, slicked back. She designed her eyes with dark and smoky make-up, and her lips a bright red. She walked to the closet by the door and took out her black trench coat and shrugged it on.

This was her, when she wasn't at work, when she just wanted to get away from it all. This was her Domme side. She was a switch. She wasn't a true Domme, but she definitely wasn't a true submissive either. She needed to trust a Dom with everything she had before she would agree to be his sub. For this reason, she was usually in the role of Domme. She wasn't a Mistress; she didn't like the idea of having a slave, of any kind. She wasn't a Mommy. That was too sick for her. She was just your average, run of the mill Domme. She enjoyed tying men up, spanking, blind folding, flogging, crop whips. Nothing too extreme, she wasn't into caning, air games, fire play, knife play. She was generally a good Domme for men who were new to the lifestyle or who weren't into the hardcore stuff.

Saying she had a client made it feel sleazy. It was safe, sane, consensual, kinky sex between two adults. She wasn't ever with more than one sub at a time. She was with one sub, and one sub only for the duration of that contract. Depending on the person, the contract could last anywhere from two weeks to six months. There was a clause in the contract that if either she or her sub found a serious relationship, in or out of the lifestyle, the contract was immediately null and void. It was not to prohibit someone from falling in love, or getting into a serious relationship with someone else, it was so no one was cheating on anyone. Olivia wouldn't cheat on a boyfriend, and she wouldn't be the other woman, even if her sub's girlfriend was okay with it.

It had actually been a case that had gotten Olivia interested in the lifestyle. It got her looking into it, going to a few munches, meeting people and getting comfortable with who she was, finding her place in this scene. She'd been a sub for a Dom or two, but with what she dealt with all day, she just couldn't get into that mindset, but for her, a detective, being a Domme seemed to come so naturally. She called herself a switch because she did have some tendencies of a sub, and if she found a Dom she trusted, she'd be a submissive in a heartbeat.

She didn't mind being tied up, blind folded, spanked, flogged… hell she even enjoyed some wax play once in a while. But she would need a Dom like her, one who wasn't into the really fucked up stuff, one who wasn't looking for a slave, and especially not a no limits slave. Those were the ones who got hurt, those were the ones she'd deal with on a case, dead, raped, mangled because their Master went too far and they just weren't allowed to safe word. That was the point of a no limits slave. She didn't want a sadist, because she truly wasn't a masochist. She just got bored with plain old vanilla sex.

She kept this part of her world secret, the only ones who knew were her submissives, and even some of them didn't know who she really was. She used a fake name when she was in the scene, even with the people she did know. Her scene name was Genevieve. She got the name from a song she'd been listening to a while back, by Sugarland, called _Genevieve_. The chorus stuck out for her, "She's my Genevieve; she's my lazy river; she's my only love; she's my favorite sinner." This lifestyle was so taboo, especially in her line of work, she felt being someone's favorite sinner definitely fit, and so she took on that name.

Olivia grabbed her bag of toys that she brought with her when she would 'play' with her subs. Handcuffs, scarves, blindfolds, crop whips, floggers, and depending on the sub a candle and maybe possibly a strap on. Now, she never dominated a woman, she wasn't into having sex with women. She could appreciate a woman who was sexy, beautiful, and attractive, but she just didn't find them sexually attractive. There were some men who enjoyed being fucked by a woman with a strap on. They weren't gay; they just enjoyed the stimulation that came from anal sex.

Another thing she learned once she was in the lifestyle was that it wasn't really the Dominant who had all the control, it was the submissive. If the submissive wasn't comfortable with something the Dominant was doing, he/she would safe word, and the Dominant would stop. It was really all about trust. The submissive had to trust that the Dominant wouldn't do anything that crossed a line, and if they started to if they safe worded they would stop. And the Dominant had to trust that the submissive would safe word if they went too far. Trust was the most important part of a BDSM relationship, and that was why she wouldn't be someone's submissive until she fully trusted him.

Once she had all of her things she walked out the door, on the way to her subs house to have some fun. She locked her door and headed to his house. This was one of the most interesting BDSM relationships she'd been in. He was another member of law enforcement, one that she'd worked with before, and she enjoyed having someone understand the importance of secrecy. His scene name was Jason. She'd never realized just how much of a submissive he was until they started their contract. They met on an online site for those in the lifestyle, called fetlife, and neither had their real pictures up, so until they met at the coffee shop to sign the contract and for Olivia to check him out, make sure he wasn't too crazy, that she realized who it was. But she enjoyed dominating him, probably more than anyone else she'd dominated to date.

When she arrived at his apartment, she knocked on his door and smiled, seeing him open the door. "Jason, I see you're ready." She smiled as she saw him answer the door in his play clothes, which consisted of ripped jeans and nothing else. "Good, we can get started."

* * *

**A/N: But who IS Jason!? Ed Tucker? Dean Porter? Elliot Stabler? Trevor Langan? Dale Stuckey? Hmmmm. *Evil Laugh* Only my Beta and I know! Thanks for reading! Please review! Here or on Twitter SVUConnoisseur; I'm happy to answer any and all questions about the story and/or any lingo used!**


	2. Play Time

**A/N: Ok, the wait is over! I want to thank my beta, Liv Cassidy for everything! Enjoy!**

* * *

He opened the door and saw his Domme standing before him.

"You're in your play clothes," she commented teasingly.

"I know you don't like to wait, Lady Genevieve," he said and let her in.

She smiled. "You're right. I'm glad you take direction well, Jason. It makes life so much easier."

He knew Genevieve outside of the lifestyle too. He knew her as Olivia Benson. In fact, he's had several run ins with her over the years, and he was shocked to learn that she was in the lifestyle when they first met face to face in a café not far from her apartment. He now understood why her profile on _Fet Life _didn't have a picture of her face. There had only been a photo of her body, dressed in her signature outfit she wore as a Domme. He, likewise, didn't have a photo of his face on his profile either. He used a picture of a candle, as he was into wax play.

Olivia smiled and put her bag down, taking out the candle. "I came with your favorite, candles and your favorite toy," she winked.

He smirked. "I am at your service, Lady Genevieve."

She walked over to him and lifted his chin. "Bedroom," she ordered. She picked up her bag again and followed him into the bedroom, where she took her trench coat off and hung it on the back of the door. She took the candle and a box of matches out of her bag, lighting the match and subsequently, the candle. She looked at him. "On your back, gripping the headboard," she said as she took the silk restraints out of her bag next, tying him to the bed. She smiled. "There."

She took out the ball gag, put it in his mouth, so he was biting on it; and fastened it around his head. She caressed his face and smiled. "I swear you should wear that all the time. I'd like you a lot more," she said with a smirk and a wink. He knew she was kidding and rolled his eyes. She grabbed her flogger and gently swatted his chest. "Watch the attitude, Jason. You know the punishment for attitude," she said, looking down her nose at him. He nodded and she smiled. "Good boy."

She took the strap-on out of her bag and set it on the bed next to him. "We'll use that later," she smiled and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off, seeing that he was already starting to get hard. She checked the candle, noticing there was plenty of wax, she smiled. She held it in her hand and straddled him on the bed. "You ready?"

He nodded and she smiled, tilting the candle, the hot wax landing on his skin. He moaned, the sound muffled by the ball gag. She felt him getting harder and she rocked against him biting her bottom lip. "Jesus, Jason!"

_Olivia would never forget when they realized they had been talking online. The moment he walked into the café, she could hardly believe what she was seeing. She could hardly believe what they were getting into. She sat at the table, drinking a cup of coffee when he walked in and looked around. She rolled her eyes as he walked over._

"_What do you want, Tucker? I have half a muffin left. No cheese."_

"_I'm meeting someone here. I'm just not sure who to look for is all."_

"_So you've got a blind date? Lord, help her."_

"_Not a date per say, we're entering into a contract… of sorts."_

_She nearly choked on her muffin. She coughed and she let out a small chuckle. "You, you're… Jason?"_

_His jaw dropped. "You're Lady Genevieve."_

_She took a deep breath. "Everybody's favorite sinner."_

_He sat down and looked at her. "So, what do we do?"_

_She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, what do we do?"_

"_Well, it's not like we can go through with this, I mean… I investigate you when you fuck up."_

"_When you think I've fucked up, for the record, you've never found anything on me that makes me dirty in anyway."_

_He went to open his mouth but she put her finger up, "Don't, don't even think about making that statement, because IAB or not, I will whip your ass, literally."_

"_Don't threaten me with a good time, Detective."_

"_It wasn't a threat, Tucker."_

"_We can't be involved like this. It's a conflict of interest."_

"_As Olivia Benson, and Ed Tucker, sure, but uh, Jason and Lady Genevieve, they're not cops."_

"_Benson."_

"_Nope, listen, I've been doing this for a while. Just about as long as I've been with SVU. I've done this… with other cops, higher ups. But I'm Lady Genevieve. Lady Genevieve doesn't work SVU, she works pleasure. We can do it and no one has to know. We behave like we always do at work. When we play, we're in the scene. Besides, it's not like we're the only cops in the scene. There are tons of them. They even have special munches."_

"_You know we could both lose our badges for this."_

"_Not if no one finds out. Even if they do, chances are they're in the lifestyle and it'll be a "don't ask don't tell kind of situation." Something tells me the Warren Commission wouldn't be too keen on having an entire underground circuit of police officers who are into BDSM." _

"_Alright, you got the papers?"_

_She pulled them out of her bag and put them on the table. "Right here," she took out a pen and laid it next to the papers. "Read them over and sign them."_

"_I know how this goes, Benson."_

"_Hey, enjoy it while you can, because once you sign that paper, she got up and whispered, "you're MY bitch, and I punish for attitude. I'm not opposed to using a paddle with the word slut on it. And it'll hurt." She said, raising an eyebrow. "Just hope you won't have to change or shower at the precinct."_

"_Alright, I get it," he said and looked over the whole contract. He picked up the pen and signed. _

_She smiled and took them back, signing and she put it back in her bag, taking out a silver chain and a black dog collar. "Your collars, silver chain is your everyday collar, the black one is your play collar, only mandatory when we go to munches," she took the last sip of her coffee. "Call me, we'll set up our first… play date."_

She picked up her flogger and started hitting his chest with it. He gripped the silk restraints and she smiled. "Lady Genevieve, here to please," she said breathlessly, as she continued flogging him, grinding against him, giving herself pleasure too. She leaned down and started biting his neck, feeling him starting to twitch under her. She smirked and bit her bottom lip. "Should we make this easy for you, untie you and get you on all fours? Or… I can just fuck you like this, make it more difficult, see how flexible you are."

He whimpered and she smiled. "Oh, that's right. Talking isn't an option for you. I guess I'll make it easy, but not before I have a little fun of my own," she smirked and took the ball gag out of his mouth, putting it on the bed. "You're going to watch, but you're going to stay tied up. I don't want you touching."

She picked up her own dildo out of her bag, putting it in her mouth. She looked at him. "You want to get it wet for me?" He nodded and she smiled, putting it by his lips, seeing him start to suck on it. She smiled and took it out of his mouth and smiled. "Good boy," she said and kissed him, biting his bottom lip. She pulled away and pulled up a chair and started playing with herself, getting herself off with her fingers and her dildo, seeing him squirm was so worth it. She finished and walked over to him, letting him taste her on the toy. "You ready for your turn?"

He nodded. "Yes, Lady Genevieve."

She smirked. "Good," she said as she untied him. "On your knees," she commanded. She put the strap on and lubed it up. She got behind him and started to fuck him, moving slow at first, but soon gaining speed and intensifying her thrusts as she proceeded. She heard him moaning in pleasure and she smiled, spanking him as she continued. "Fuck yeah, you like that?"

"Oh, Fuck," he moaned. She knew that meant "yes."

She smiled and kept moving; making sure he got his fill. When he finished and lay on the bed, exhausted from their romp, she smiled and took the strap on off. She went to the bathroom and washed the toys before returning to the room, packing everything up, and slipping back into her panties and trench coat. She walked over to him and smiled. "Great night tonight, Jason, we'll see each other soon. Laters, baby," she smiled and leaned in and kissed him. She walked to the door. "Lock the door behind me," she said and walked back out, and returned safely to her apartment. She locked the door, grabbed pajamas, and hopped into the shower. She later made herself dinner and enjoyed a glass of wine. This was her routine after every play session she had, with any submissive. It was never going out for a date, it was sex. It was getting an itch scratched. Sure, there were people in the lifestyle who had relationships, and she saw nothing wrong with that, but when she wasn't in a relationship with anyone, she didn't really look for anyone in the lifestyle. Unless she trusted the person, she wouldn't be a submissive, and sooner or later a lot of the guys found their Dominant side, and she usually still didn't trust them completely.

She was happy carrying out a contract with a sub, and if she brought out the Dom side in him, then so be it. She sat on the couch with her chicken and pasta and turned on the TV, watching an old episode of _Friends_, relaxing until she realized how late it had gotten, she stood up and walked into her bedroom, turning her TV to a random channel from her list of favorites and put it on a low volume. She needed the noise to fall asleep, otherwise the ringing in her ears would drive her batty, and the light helped her feel safe. She climbed under the covers and drifted off into a peaceful sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, here or on twitter, SVUConnoisseur! Next update may take some time, I'm going to be disconnected from my cell phone, and computer from August 27-30, bonding with my fellow new college students out in nature, but I'm bringing a notebook with me, so if I get any ideas out in nature, I'll be able to write it down and go back to my dorm and write updates for Always, and 50 Shades. As the book says, "Laters, Baby."**


End file.
